


Las lluvias de otoño

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca le había gustado el otoño, ni la lluvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las lluvias de otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, para una amiga que quería 'Jehorel y otoño'. Es la primera vez que escribo Jehorel, agradezco críticas constructivas.

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente, creando una alfombra de los colores del otoño que la brisa todavía cálida de los últimos restos del verano desordenaba y arrastraba, esparciendo sobre el pavimento. En la calle, los viandantes contemplaban el cielo gris plomizo con desconfianza y aceleraban sus pasos, preguntándose cuándo terminaría aquella tregua y las nubes comenzarían a descargar su lluvia sobre el asfalto, los edificios y los coches; había sido un verano largo y caluroso y muchos eran los que esperaban con ansia los chaparrones que limpiasen la polución que lo cubría todo.

-Joder, y no he traído paraguas...

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase, monsieur Bahorel? -inquirió el profesor, fulminándole con la mirada desde su lugar frente a la pizarra.

Bahorel contempló al hombrecillo con irritación. Detestaba aquella clase y detestaba a aquel profesor, que desde el inicio del curso parecía determinado a hacerle suspender la asignatura, pero sus ojos captaron de refilón el reloj colgado en la pared junto al encerado. Era la última hora, apenas quedaban unos minutos de clase y no merecía la pena ganarse un castigo que lo retuviese al final del día, por lo que sacudió la cabeza.

-Me preguntaba si podía repetir lo que ha dicho -respondió, una mentira más que evidente para el profesor y sus compañeros, que dejaron escapar risitas y se removieron en sus asientos: también ellos sabían que el final de la tortura se aproximaba cada vez más y aguardaban con ansia el sonido de la campana que los liberase a todos de aquel suplicio llamado escuela.

-Preste más atención, monsieur Bahorel, aunque a estas alturas del curso tan solo un milagro podría salvarle de suspender -dijo el profesor, dándole la espalda una vez más antes de continuar con su lección.

Bahorel chirrió los dientes y apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él. Para colmo de males, en ese preciso momento pudo escuchar con claridad un repiqueteo contra los cristales, suave al principio y más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo, que anunciaba que las nubes habían comenzado por fin a descargar su contenido. Odiaba a aquel hombre, odiaba aquel maldito día, odiaba el otoño y odiaba la lluvia. La campana por fin sonó, señalando para todos el tan ansiado inicio del fin de semana, y la voz del profesor quedó ahogada por el sonido de libretas y libros siendo cerrados apresuradamente y embutidos sin miramientos en mochilas y carteras, acompañadas por el chirrido de las patas de las sillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo con prisas por quienes unos minutos antes las habían ocupado. Bahorel también se levantó, más lentamente y con desgana: en la calle, la lluvia arreciaba, y por delante tenía un largo camino hasta su casa sin paraguas. Contempló las cortinas de agua que caían pesadamente frente a él y tomó aire para armarse de valor, pero una voz lo sorprendió:

-Estás aquí. Ya sabía yo que no habías dejado el paraguas -proclamó Jehan, aproximándose a él desde la puerta del gimnasio, cubierto por un paraguas de motivos florales.

Lleva sus cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en una trenza que comenzaba a deshacerse poco a poco, y una radiante sonrisa que parecía iluminar la tarde gris con más intensidad que mil soles, y Bahorel sintió que poco a poco su mal humor comenzaba a evaporarse.

-Vámonos a casa, grandullón -dijo el muchacho, entrelanzando su brazo con el de él y cubriéndolo con su paraguas.

-A casa -Bahorel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Con tan solo mirarle podía sentir que ya estaba en casa, pero como las palabras jamás habían sido su fuerte, se limitó a tomar el rostro de Jehan entre sus manos para depositar en sus labios un beso que dijese todo lo que él no jamás habría sabido decir.

Tal vez las lluvias de otoño no fuesen tan malas después de todo.


End file.
